Les liens du sang
by Mimidou
Summary: Après la mort de son parrain Harry est perdue et ne retrouve plus de réconfort envers ses amis à part peut être la soeur de Ron. Quant à Hermione et Rogue difficile d'être dans la même pièce.


**"Harry."**

_Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant la voix de son parrain. Il se tenait debout devant lui. On pouvait apercevoir le lac de Poudlard derrière Siruis. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry, la vue de cet homme censé être mort le laissa perplexe mais, heureux._

**"Salut Harry, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir."** _Dit-il en s'approchant de son filleul._

**"Tu es mort Sirius ! Je t'ai vu mourir, tu n'étais plus là. Bellatrix Lestrange t'a tué. J'aurai dû mourir à ta place, tu ne devais pas être là. Pourquoi Sirius, pourquoi ?"** _Insista-t-il._

**"Rien est de ta faute Harry. Tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal."**_ Marmonna-t-il, en baissant les yeux._

**"Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire cela Sirius ! Je suis tout seule maintenant je n'ai plus personne. Plus de familles, tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? C'est égoïste de ta part de penser cela." **_S'indigna celui en colère._

_Un nuage de fumée apparut autour de Black. Un chien se tenait maintenant devant Harry puis il disparut dans la forêt interdite. Le jeune Potter voulu lui courir après mais, il se sentait figé._

**"Sirius !"** _Hurla-t-il à plein poumon._

**"Harry...Harry réveille toi" !**

_Il ouvrit les yeux et fut étonné de se retrouver dans son lit. Ron se tenait au-dessus de lui l'air inquiet. Il se mit en position assise et ajusta ses lunettes. Tout était plus clair._

**"Un cauchemar ?"** _Demanda Ron._

**"C'est rien, Ron."** _Dit-il agacé._

**"Tu as hurlé son prénom. Je suis ton meilleur ami, parles moi. Tu n'es pas le seul affecté par la mort de Sirius. Hermione pleure tout le temps et Ginny s'en veux de ne pas avoir lancé un sort au bon moment. Neville voulait tuer Bellatrix mais, tu ne l'as pas laissé faire maintenant il ne sait plus quoi penser si c'est de sa faute ou pas. Luna, qui était bizarre avant l'AD est devenue souci-ante et ne parle plus de Nargole. Elle se méfie de tout le monde. Et moi, tu y as pensé. Te voir te détruire m'affecte aussi énormément. Tu ne peux pas rester silencieux !** _Répliqua t-il._

_Harry ne rétorqua pas à la grande surprise de Ron. Celui-ci se remit au lit sans jeter le moindre regard à son meilleur ami. Harry savait qu'il devait parler mais, quand il essayait sa gorge se serrer et le son ne passer plus._

_Hermione se préparer pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal que donnait Rogue quand Ginny l'interrompit._

**"Tu crois qu'il est toujours amoureux de Cho ? "** _Demanda Ginny_

**"Je ne pense pas non, il est ailleurs en ce moment. Ron et moi n'arrivons pas à lui parler."**

_Harry était assis entre Hermione et Ron mais, il ne leur avait pas encore adressé la parole. Rogue passé entre les rends regardant attentivement ses élèves préparer les potions. Il s'arrêta à la table du trio et observa Harry qui celui-ci resta tête baissée s'entend le regard du professeur qu'il haïssait le plus._

**"Bien, il est l'heure n'oubliez pas votre devoir à moins que vous ne vouliez finir en retenue."** _Mogra t-il._ **" Potter, restez ici."**

**"Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?"** _Questionna Hermione._

**"Je ne sais pas, à plus tard."** _Répondit-il._

_Hermione et Ron sortirent de la pièce et laissa Harry avec Rogue. La salle était sombre et humide mais, ce n'était rien comparé à l'allure qu'avait le professeur qui y donnait ses cours. Harry resta planté devant le bureau de cet homme au teint blafard. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son élève et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa place. Rogue lui s'assit sur le coin de la table d'Harry et le regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole._

**"Vous avez l'air vide en ce moment Potter. Je sais pourquoi mais, si vous ne parlez à personne même pas à vos amis vous allez vous renfermer et je sais de quoi je parle."**

**"Vous avez des aveux à faire monsieur ?"**

**"Ne croyez pas que je veux perdre mon temps avec vous Potter mais, Dumbledor m'a demandé de vous avouer certaines choses qui pourrait bien vous aider."**

**"Je n'ai besoin de personne et surement pas de vous. Dumbledor n'a cas venir me parler lui-même au lieu de m'éviter. Vous n'avez pas été là pour sauver Sirius. Où étiez-vous quand on l'a tué ?"** _Rétorqua t-il._

_Harry se leva d'un geste brusque et ouvrit la porte brutalement. Il quitta la pièce en laissant derrière lui son professeur. Rogue laissa échapper un grognement de colère et fila vers le corridor qui menait au bureau d'Albus. Ce gamin est têtu pensa-t-il. Il laissa paraître sa colère à un élève qui se trouvait au même endroit que lui au mauvais moment. Harry quant à lui se dirigeait vers la grande salle quand il croisa Ginny assise sur les marches du château la tête plongée dans un livre._

**"Comment envouter un sorcier ?"** _Lisa-t-il._ **"Qui compte tu envoûter dis-moi" ?** _Demanda t-il avec un sourire._

"**Oh, Harry...Personnes."** _Dit-elle l'air gêné._ **"Comment vas-tu ?"**

**"Bien et toi ?"**

_Tout deux semblait mal alaise, Ginny répondit à son tour qu'elle allait bien puis Harry s'assit à côté d'elle. Le soleil venait les caresser doucement et en regardant Ginny, Harry pensa qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment que Harry apprécia particulièrement. Il se trouvait enfin avec quelqu'un qui ne lui parlait pas sans arrêt de son parrain. Harry mit maladroitement sa main sur le genou de la petite rouquine."Bien qu'il savait qu'elle était la soeur de son meilleur ami, il ne voyait plus qu'en elle une belle jeune femme dont il pouvait tomber amoureux. A cette pensée Harry se sentait rougir ce qui n'échappa guère à Ginny._

**"Tu sais Harry, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te dis ça parce que tu es célèbre. Je te le dis parce que je me sens prête et même si tu ne dois pas me répondre je tiens à te dire que ni Seamus ni un autre ne pourra changer ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime Harry et depuis longtemps."**

_Ginny sentit enfin libérée. Les yeux toujours fixé sur son livre elle avait peut-être enfin changé son destin._

**"Je suis heureux que tu me le dises enfin. J'attends ça depuis longtemps. J'aurai dû te le dire mais, je n'osais pas."** _Dit-il calmement._


End file.
